


Good Deed

by tvcrazed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansquez, F/F, Fluff, VasVers, supercorp if you squint, valex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Alex doesn't appreciate Vasquez's good deed. Especially because it means Alex got shot "by accident".





	Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first posted story on here. (Exciting!). I'm somehow addicted to this ship now. And I pulled my girlfriend into it, who gave me a prompt that turned into this. I hope you like it.

“Oh come on, Alex,” Vasquez pleads as she follows Alex off the elevator.  
  
Alex unlocks her apartment door.  
  
Vasquez sighs as she enters the apartment and closes the door behind her.   
  
“You can’t give me the silent treatment forever, Al.”  
  
Alex pulls off her shirt and jeans forcefully. She replaces them with a sleep shirt and shorts.  
  
“We work together,” Vasquez reminds her.   
  
“We’ll talk at work.” Alex glares. “But tonight you sleep on the couch.”  
  
“What? Seriously?” Vasquez says outraged. “It was an accident.”  
  
“You shot me,” Alex growls out. “From three feet away and facing me, Miss DEO Trained Marksman.”  
  
Alex pulls her girlfriend’s pillow from the bed. She walks past her and grabs a blanket from the closet.  
  
“Okay, so… maybe it wasn’t an accident,” Vasquez admits.  
  
Alex rolls her eyes.  
  
Vasquez follows Alex to the couch. “But I did it for love.”  
  
“If you shot me because you love me, we need to rethink this relationship.”  
  
“Not you. Kara.”  
  
Alex drops down onto the couch with her arms crossed. “You love my sister.”  
  
“Sure, she’s great.” Vasquez studies Alex.  “You’re being deliberated obtuse.”  
  
Alex shrugs. “Well, if you would get to the point.”  
  
Vasquez sits. “I’m talking about Kara and Lena. Kara really wanted Lena to win, but you said no powers.  
  
Alex rolls her eyes. “Ugh. Kara picked the teams; why didn’t she just split us up?”  
  
“Pretty sure she didn’t think past pairing up with Lena,” Vasquez says with a smirk.  
  
“So you stabbed me in the back so Lena could win.”  
  
“Come on, Al. We did a good thing.”  
  
“Lena’s probably already figured it out, you know. Two special agents versus her, who’s never played laser tag before, and Kara,” Alex muses.  
  
“Probably. But Luthor deserves a win.” Vasquez smiles.  
  
“We almost won. I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Vasquez pulls the other agent into her arms.  
  
Alex relaxes against Vasquez. “So what was in it for you?” she questions.  
  
“The feeling of doing a good deed,” Vasquez answers quickly.  
  
“Liar. I know how competitive you are.” Alex stares hard at her girlfriend.  
  
Vasquez stares back. A valiant effort to match Alex, but eventually she wilts.  
  
“Kara agreed to grab me burgers from one of my favorite places in London whenever I want for three months.”  
  
“Three months?! Did you rip off my sister?”  
  
“Of course not. I crave a burger like once or twice a month. Three months was reasonable for both my cravings and your anger,” Vasquez ends with a smirk.  
  
“So I’m worth three months of burgers,” Alex challenges.  
  
“Of course you’re worth way more, but everyone wins. Lena won the game, I get my burgers, and you and Kara get to experience these absolutely amazing burgers for the first time.”  
  
“I’m still mad you shot me,” Alex grumbles. “We were so close to winning.”  
  
Vasquez laughs. “You’ll get over it once you taste the burgers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Maybe more to come if this gets a good reception. I have a few ideas for more Valex (and maybe a follow-up SuperCorp to this) and I'd be open to taking some prompts.


End file.
